


A New Song

by mixtapesandsunsets



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, i just want my children to be happy, im trash sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesandsunsets/pseuds/mixtapesandsunsets
Summary: Mulder and Scully get stuck in an elevator. Short fic I wrote because I have no self control, mostly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:53 am here and I should either be sleeping or doing homework but I wrote this instead because college life is hard. I hope you all benefit from my bad habits.

“Wanna go grab lunch Scully?”

  
Mulder and Scully had spent the morning in their basement office, slaving over the mounds of paperwork they had *accidentally* neglected for the past several months. Leaning back in her chair and stretching until her back popped in several places, she sighed.

  
“Sure!” she replied, voice a little off from lack of use. “I’d love to get out of here for a while.”

  
“Great! The usual?” Mulder asked hopefully.

  
“The usual,” she confirmed.

  
They put their jackets on, walking toward the elevator together. The door opened shortly after pressing the button, and Mulder gestured her in. “Your chariot awaits, m’lady.” Scully rolled her eyes but went in. Mulder followed, and they began the ascent to the ground floor.

After only a few seconds, however, there was a great jolt, and the elevator stopped. The overhead lights kicked off, throwing them into blackness, and the dim emergency generator lights came on.

  
“Are you alright Scully?” Mulder asked, having seen her slight form thrown against the opposite wall.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Are you?”

  
“Yes. Do you know what happened?”

  
“I think the elevator broke down and was cut off from the main power supply. Look, the display is off, and the backlights for the floor numbers are off as well. Only the emergency lights work.”

  
“So that means we can’t use the phone to call for help?”

  
Scully reached over and checked. “Yep,” she said sighing, “it’s out too. I have my cell though.”

  
“What would I do without you?”

  
“Be trapped in an elevator for much longer than we’re hopefully going to be, for starters.”

  
Mulder just smiled as Scully dialed maintenance. “This is Special Agent Dana Scully. Agent Mulder and I are trapped in the northwest elevator, somewhere between the first and second floors of the building. Uh huh. Oh.. oh okay. Thanks.” She hung up the phone, sighing.

  
“What’s up?” Mulder asked nervously.

  
“Get comfortable, Mulder. Maintenance guy said the elevators are all down, and we’re basically last on the priority list to be removed. It’ll be at least two hours.”

  
Mulder’s eyes widened. “Shit! Guess we’ll have to wait on lunch. At least we’re still getting a break from that paperwork though.”

  
“I agree. I don’t know if I can look at another expense form without puking.” Scully said, sliding down to sit against the elevator wall.

  
Mulder slid down as well, sitting on the opposite side of the tiny box. “So what do we do for two hours?”

  
Scully laughed. “I don’t know Mulder, play ‘would you rather’?” Scully said sarcastically.

  
“That’s a great idea!” Mulder exclaimed, eyes brightening.

  
“Mulder no, I was-”

  
“I’ll go first! Would you rather listen to The Rolling Stones or The Beatles?”

  
“I was just..” she shook her head. “Okay. The Beatles. You?”

  
“Stones.”

  
“Awesome. I feel like I’m learning so much about you.”

  
“Keep an open mind Scully, this game is fun! Now it’s your turn.”

  
Scully just shook her head again, smiling. His silliness was almost alarmingly endearing. “Fine. Would you rather throw a party or attend someone else’s party?”

  
“Attend someone else’s,” Mulder replied. “I don’t have enough people to invite to my own party,” he laughed self deprecatingly.

  
“I would go to your party, Mulder,” Scully said, bumping his foot with hers.

  
“Aw, thanks. What would you pick?”

  
“Same as you. I don’t like people in my space very much.”

  
“That’s fair. Alright, would you rather be trapped in an elevator right now or doing paperwork?”

  
“Elevator!” The two said at the same time, laughing.

  
“Would you rather eat nothing but Chinese takeout or only be able to eat standing up?”

  
This went on for over an hour, using silly questions that made them fall into fits of giggles (would you rather shine Skinner’s head or walk in on him enthusiastically rapping Baby Got Back?). Sometime during this, Mulder had moved to Scully’s side of the elevator and was now sitting next to her.

  
“Would you rather be stuck in this elevator with me or with someone else?” Scully asked this time.

  
“You.” Mulder said immediately.

  
Scully couldn’t help her surprise. “Really? Why?”

  
“Am I supposed to not want to be with you?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“No I just.. I’m glad Mulder. There’s no one I’d rather be trapped in an elevator with either.”

Mulder smiled at her softly, gaze full of tenderness. She returned a similar smile, heart rate quickening. “Your turn,” she whispered, face close to his.

  
“Would you rather I kiss you right now, or I go back to my side of the elevator and pretend like I don’t want to?” he asked softly.

  
Scully’s mouth dropped open. She tried to form words, but they wouldn’t come. Taking her silence as rejection, Mulder pulled away. “I’m sorry Scully, that was uncalled for,” he said regretfully, sounding like a child who had been caught doing something forbidden. “It won’t happen again.” He turned his head away.

  
Scully reached out, grabbing his hand in her smaller one. “Mulder,” she said somewhat hoarsely. He looked over at her, pouty lower lip trembling. She gave him what she hoped was a smile that looked more confident than she felt. “Kiss me.”

  
Mulder smiled hopefully, reaching his free hand up to cup her face. She noticed that his hand was shaking softly. “Are.. are you sure?”

  
In lieu of responding, she closed the scant distance between them and pressed her lips to his softly. Mulder sighed into the kiss, squeezing her hand. They kissed slowly, sweetly, finally learning this part of each other they had yet to know. After some indeterminable amount of time, they pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

  
“Wow,” Mulder breathed.

  
Scully giggled. “Yeah. Wow is right.”

  
Mulder tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Scully, I.. I need you to know that I want this to be more than a casual thing. I want you, I want us.”

  
Scully smiled sweetly. “So do I Mulder. I want to try this. It’ll be hard, but I think we can do it.”

  
“I know we can, Scully. I promise we can,” he said earnestly, leaning back in to peck her lips.

  
All at once, the lights came back on, and the elevator jolted back to life. Mulder stood up, offering Scully his hand. Pulling her up, he gave her one final kiss, knowing that it was still best no one knew of their relationship.

As the elevator doors opened up to the lobby, Mulder placed his hand over that familiar spot on her lower back. Walking into the bright room, Mulder couldn’t help but marvel at how everything could be so familiar, yet so new after kissing Dana Scully. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because just then she turned to him and smiled brightly.

He stroked his thumb over her back discreetly, and together they walked out into the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd also love suggestions for other one-shots if anyone has something they'd like. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
